Coda da Gren
by The Sunsinger
Summary: Jupiter Jazz part 3... I didn't like how part 2 ended so I added a small coda. Maybe later I'll do a whole new composition.


Coda da Gren  
By Sunsinger  


  
Al...s th... ..d pic... ...t up. Do... ...r me? Pick... th... pod. I wan... ... doc t.. che... him out.  
  
Alois watched the ship approach. Vicious said to pick it up, though why he wanted a life pod picked up. Ahh well, his not to wonder why, his but to do and get paid. Alois maneuvered the ship closer. Staring intently at the view screen, tongue peeking out from between his lips, he twitched the joystick. This way. Nudge there. Flick. Twirl. Tap. Tap. Tap. Tilt. There. The mechanical claws reached out and gently clamped onto the pod. Slowly, it pulled the pod closer, finally positioning it right under the belly of the ship. Humming, Alois flicked the bay door switch and headed down. As soon as the ship was over it, he lowered the ship. Pressing the green button, he closed the bay doors and pressurized the bay. Running in, he popped the hatch. A long spill of midnight hair fell over the side. Dark blood flowed over the white silk shirt. Alois leaned down to check for a pulse. A slow breath of air flowed over his fingers. The sticky cloth clung to the pale swells. "Whoa."  
  
Vicious strode down the hall. He nodded at Alois. "Did you pick up the pod?"  
  
"Yeah, boss. And I got them medical attention like you asked. Are you sure you want this... one?"  
  
Oh course I want Spike... I want him to be healthy for when I kill him."  
  
Alois nodded and opened the door, it was a shame in his mind to kill such a beautiful girl. He waited for his boss to go in and shut the door. Vicious walked up, the darkened room muting the edges of the furniture. Sitting on the bedside, he flicked on the bed light. It shone down on a silken length of blue-black hair. Several strands fell over the brow of the sleeping man. Vicious stared and brushed them back, the skin twitched and jumped, the translucent lids flew back. Large green eyes stared up at him before softening. Tan hands reached up and wrapped themselves around his shoulders. Vicious caught the body that flew towards his.  
  
"Vicious... you, you saved me. Thank you. Oh..."  
  
"Gren... what, how?"  
  
"When I got caught, they used me... they thought it was an improvement." Gren pushed his hair behind his shoulder.  
  
"They swore... they promise that..."  
  
"What?! What did they promise you? What did they promise you that could make up for this?!" Gren stared at him, his green eyes questioning.   
  
"That they wouldn't hurt you. They will pay. They will correct it and they will die." Vicious stared into those verdant eyes.   
  
"I'm used to it now, don't you think it gives me a shapely figure?"   
  
"I don't care... if you like it, then we'll keep it. If you don't, I'll force them to fix it."   
  
"It's me. Are you going to drop me back on Ttitan?"  
  
"Do you want to?" Vicious looked at him, face blank.  
  
"Only if you want me to leave."   
  
Vicious nodded and stood up. Gren bit his lip as his dark man walked out of the room.  
  


  


  


  
Vicious leaned back, eyes closed as he listened. The silk sheets pooled around his waist, his pale fingers danced over his chest in time to the beat. He hummed as the mellow golden tones of the saxophone floated through the air of the cabin. His eyes fluttered open and fixed onto a bright spot in the middle of the room. Naked, Gren sat on a small stool, his hair fall over his shoulder, the tip playing hide and seek with his large dusty nipples. The hair followed the swell of his breasts and pointed towards the firm cock standing up. His eyes were almost closed only the gold reflected in the green showed where they were open. Finally the song ended and Gren stood up, placing the sax on the stand in the shadows, he walked over to the bed. Climbing onto the bed, his hair a silken scarf, he crawled up towards his lover. Breasts heavy, he pressed them against Vicious' chest and pressed a kiss to his throat. "Where are we going?"   
  
"Earth, to rest for a while. Then... who knows?" 


End file.
